Troveborough
Troveborough is the county in which the Season 4 Roleplay area is based. It is a small county based in the north of an unnamed country. The climate is boreal, seeing both decidious and evergreen foliage and regular snow during winter months. TheRedstoneRazor has said that the average temperature in Troveborough during summer peaks at 15C, and can get as cold as -30C during winter nights. The entire county has a wealthy, stable economy and has adopted standard Western culture and architecture, with inspirations being noticeably drawn from Western Europe and the Eastern United States Lore 2,024 years after the First Spawn, the beings we call Players are long descended from Alex and Steve themselves. Technology has advanced, and players have formed a thriving civilization that relies on economies and factories instead of the long lost act of hunting. Hostile mobs have been hunted to near extinction, to the point at which they can no longer be found in the wild. Passive mobs suffer much the same fate, however continue to survive in managed farms or by domestication. The Nether has been turned into an industrial hell, with every last square inch being utilized for the production of resources. The presence of another world means the air in the Overworld remains relatively clean, save for those who cannot afford to construct in the Nether. The End is a long lost mystery, since the End Portals have long since ceased to function and the strongholds that surround them have decayed away. Rumors of its existence are still around, but it is now generally disregarded as a conspiracy. BLR Technologies have only recently arrived, their origin unknown, however their wealth and power have quickly lead to their firm establishment across the country, constructing the Lotus One tower in Trovanton as a centre of operations. It is confirmed that this building has an extensive sub-terranean complex, however access is restricted even to all but the highest ranking employees. Amsterdam A tragedy only inevitable with time finally occured. As the smoke rose from the flattened complexes, the connection was soon made that the Motherboard had at long last gone rogue. Now out of BLCo's control, the decision was made to abandon the planet in search of a new home. Redstone Inc. also had sufficient technology to fully evacuate, and through internal relations the leaders of 42D, Dualen and the Crimson Lotus were saved too. Anyone not lucky enough to be graced by the megacorporations was left to perish in the remains of the world, now ruled by a savage AI with no restraints. Redstone Inc, Crimson Lotus and BLCo. merged into a single corporation in an attempt to cut ties with their history and further increase their power: BLR Technologies. Major Locations * Trovanton (City) * Delford (Town) * Einfield (Town) * Ammerdam (Town) * Wrenwick (Village & Military Base) * Trovanton Rockies (Mountain Range) * Mount Delford (Mountain) Trovanton Trovanton is the primary city of the county and has a land area of roughly 1km2. The city has 7 districts within it: * South Garnham * Beltham * Renfield * Feldgate * High Abbey * Greater Trovanton * Tenburne